A saddle tee is a device that is used to branch a conduit off of a main line. In other words, a saddle tee enables a secondary line to be connected to a main line. A conventional saddle tee includes a main unit that is placed around the main line and a piercing mechanism that is driven into the main line surrounded by the main unit.
Unfortunately, conventional saddle tees suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, driving the piercing mechanism into the main line can be time consuming and tiring. Further, securing the main unit around the main line can be time consuming and often requires a user to clear a significant amount of space around the main line in order to properly access the main line. Also, when fluid pressure enters the piercing mechanism, the piercing mechanism can become loose, potentially creating leaks or even dislodging the piercing mechanism from the main line.
Accordingly, an improved saddle tee that resolves one or more of the limitations discussed above is desirable. The saddle tee disclosed herein resolves one or more of these concerns.